baltotrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Balto (character)
"Since... Since when do you need a pedigree to help someone?" — Balto while confronting Steele in "Balto" Balto is the protagonist of Balto and it's sequels. Appearance In ''Balto'', Balto is thin and scruffy looking. He is gray-brown with lighter areas, darker ears, and yellow and brown eyes. In ''Balto 2: Wolf Quest'', he is more gray and slightly less thin, and the yellow in his eyes is changed to white. In ''Balto 3: Wings of Change'', He looks even more gray, however the yellow of his eyes has returned. Movie Appearances and Storyline Character Summary Balto is a wolfdog who is part wolf and part Siberian husky, the son of Aniu and Balto's Father. At a young age, he was separated from his mother and taken in by Boris, who also raised him. When he's fully grown, he lives just outside of Nome on an abandoned boat with Boris, his best friend and father figure, and also has two polar bear friends called Muk and Luk. In ''Balto'', Balto enjoys sled races and longs to be on a team someday, but is teased and misjudged by nearly everyone, particularly the people of Nome and Steele, Nikki, Kaltag, and Star. He falls in love with a husky named Jenna, and she and her owner, a little girl named Rosy, seem to be the only ones who like him. Balto's relationship with Jenna causes an even bigger rivalry between he and Steele. When diphtheria breaks out in Nome and Rosy is infected, Balto longs to help. He wins the race to find the fastest dog in Nome, but Steele's Musher rejects him after Steele steps on Balto's paw and makes him appear to snarl at the man. When Steele's Team gets lost, Balto sets off with Boris, Muk, and Luk to find them and bring the medicine back to Nome in time to save the children, but after a bear fight leaves Jenna injured, he decides that he must continue alone. He finds the team and urges Steele to let him help guide them home, however he refuses and continuously attacks Balto, who manages to get back up every time. Eventually Steele falls off a cliff, and the other dogs allow Balto to lead them. He has some difficulty finding his way back after Steele leaves Balto's mark on even more trees to keep them from getting home. However, Balto pulls through and decides to embrace his wolf heritage and use his paws and sense of smell to determine the way. He successfully leads the team back to Nome and saves Rosy and the other children, and Balto is praised as a hero by everyone who resented him before. In ''Balto 2: Wolf Quest'', he becomes haunted by recurring nightmares of an icy landscape and a raven that chases him, but disregards them as nothing but dreams. Jenna gives birth to Balto's six pups, Aleu, Kodi, Dingo, Saba, Red-Blaze Pup, and Red-Faced Pup, and he becomes closest with Aleu, his daughter who looks strikingly similar to a wolf and very different from her siblings. Balto refuses to accept that Aleu is different, as he doesn't want her to be teased like he was. But when Aleu is the only pup not adopted, Balto comes to terms with this reality, and Aleu lives with Balto on his boat. After Aleu is nearly killed by a hunter, Balto must tell her the truth about her heritage. She is furious with him and runs away, and Balto sets off to find her. Along the way, he encounters the raven, The Cunning Trickster, Your Fears, and Inner Knowing Bear, all creatures seemingly sent by Aniu to test him on his journey to find Aleu. When Aleu refuses to go back home until she finds out who she really is, Balto decides to join her on the journey. They encounter the starving Wolf Clan, and their leader, Nava, tells them of a prophecy he has been given by Aniu: That if the clan is to survive, they must be led by "the one who is wolf and does not know". Everyone believes it is Balto, including Balto himself, however he is hesitant and decides that it's too dangerous to carry on. He tells Aleu that they're leaving in the morning, however wakes up and changes his mind, confronting Niju. Balto begins leading the Wolf Clan across the ice bridge until Aleu and Nava are separated from the others and attacked by Niju. Balto swims back to help his daughter. When they realize that one of them must go to lead the clan, Balto decides that he will, but Aleu stops him and claims that she belongs there, not him, confirming that she is in fact the prophesied one. Balto says his goodbyes to Aleu and Nava, then meets Aniu and discovers that she is his mother. He then begins his journey home. In ''Balto 3: Wings of Change'', Balto becomes fascinated by the bush plane, an airplane that begins delivering the mail to Nome. He and Jenna sit on the mountaintop and watch for it for a few days, and Balto tells her about his dream of flying and soaring above the clouds freely. Balto is shocked to later find the plane in Nome and meets its pilot, Duke, a man who Balto takes a liking to. Later, Balto tries to help Boris overcome his fear of heights to impress Stella. Duke proposes delivering the mail by airplane rather than sled dogs, and the Mail Team is immediately anxious about losing their jobs, one of them being Kodi, Balto and Jenna's son. When the mushers and Duke agree to a race between the dogs and the bush plane, the team believes that if they are to win, they must be led by Balto, as he is fast and experienced. However Balto feels that it's impossible, as he's chased the plane before and can't catch it, and can't bear the thought of letting Kodi down. Jenna advises him to just be a father rather than a hero, and just trying and being there for Kodi will be enough. Balto follows through and leads the Mail Team in the race against the bush plane and wins, however grows worried about Duke after he doesn't return to Nome. Kodi and his friends are overjoyed about their victory, but Balto tells his son that he doesn't think this is the last of the bush plane, and they can't win every time. Kodi is angry with him for thinking this. Muk and Luk appear and tell the story of a "monster" attacking them, and Balto and Jenna immediately realize that the bush plane crashed. Balto asks the Mail Team to come with him to try to find Duke, but they refuse to help the man they believe is their enemy. Balto sets off and encounters Stella, who reveals to him that Boris was on the plane. Balto, Stella, Muk, and Luk set out to find Boris and Duke, facing a river and a bull moose before they reach the crash site and find Boris alive. Muk, Luk, and Stella take him back to Nome while Balto stays to help Duke. Using a piece of the plane and some rope, Balto pulls the injured pilot on a makeshift sled back toward Nome. When crossing an ice bridge, it begins to collapse, and Balto and Duke nearly fall to their deaths when Kodi and the rest of the Mail dogs arrive and help them. Balto and the other dogs return with Duke, and the town praises him once more as a hero. At the end of the movie, Jenna tells Kodi that when Balto saw him leading the others that night, it was one of the proudest moments of his life. They then look up and see Balto with Duke fly by in a new bush plane named "Balto Flyer". Balto looks down on Nome happily as they fly over the land. Quotes Relationships Jenna Jenna is a Siberian Husky and the pet of Rosy who becomes Balto's mate and the mother of his pups. According to the Junior Novelization, Balto had a crush on Jenna from the moment he saw her, and considers her the most beautiful dog in Nome, but is afraid that she thinks he's "wild" because he's part wolf, like the rest of the town. When Balto finally summons the courage to talk to her, Rosy is sick in the hospital, and Balto takes Jenna to the Boiler Room to sneak under the hospital and find out what's wrong. Under the hospital, Balto uses broken bottles and the light from the room above to reflect the northern lights around them, and they gaze at each other and almost touch noses when the Doctor passing overhead catches their attention. From this moment on, Balto and Jenna are closer, and Jenna seems to be in love with Balto. His love for her and Rosy drives him to try to help Rosy by bringing the medicine to Nome, and he ultimately does this. In the sequels, Jenna is caring and always there for Balto when he needs guidance or to get things off of his mind. Ice_screenshot_20181227-150954.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-012030.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-192415.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-163708.png Steele Steele is the sled dog who becomes Balto's primary enemy. When running for Rosy's Hat before Steele's Team crushes it, Steele gets angry because Balto outran him. After the race, Steele notices Balto's affections for Jenna, whom he is also after, and this sparks an even bigger rivalry between the two. Steele bullies Balto about being half wolf and for thinking that he could ever be a sled dog. Balto tries to help Steele and his team by leading them home, but Steele refuses and fights Balto until Steele falls off of a cliff. Steele vows to make sure that Balto never gets home and destroys his trail, but Balto makes it back using his wolf heritage. Ice_screenshot_20181226-235529.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-134718.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-200405.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-000830.png Boris Laying balto and jenna plushies 1995 by wolfcompanion-d7tqbee.jpg Muk and Luk Balto storyboard gghg93.jpg Rosy Balto production drawing 19b.jpg Rosy's Father Ice_screenshot_20181227-014623.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-192021.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-010941.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-011329.png Nikki, Kaltag. and Star Ice_screenshot_20181227-135320.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-194454.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-003148.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-000101.png Aleu Ice_screenshot_20181222-192700.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-195026.png Ice_screenshot_20181224-002218.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-134506.png Kodi Balto VHS fr.jpg Gallery *NOTE - These are a select few images. More images can be found in Balto Screenshots, Wolf Quest Screenshots, and Wings of Change Screenshots, as well as the movie and reference art pages. Screenshots Balto Ice_screenshot_20181226-230236.png Ice_screenshot_20181226-230709.png Ice_screenshot_20181226-231917.png Ice_screenshot_20181226-233856.png Ice_screenshot_20181226-234403.png Ice_screenshot_20181226-235529.png Ice_screenshot_20181226-235625.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-140714.png Ice_screenshot_20181226-235944.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-000010.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-014449.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-014500.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-014654.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-122420.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-132651.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-132907.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-132912.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-133112.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-133324.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-133448.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-134718.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-135047.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-140724.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-140802.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-141203.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-141542.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-141843.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-142102.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-142811.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-143319.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-143456.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-144914.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-145018.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-145116.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-150128.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-193851.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-194959.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-195304.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-200415.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-000417.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-000535.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-001152.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-001208.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-002256.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-003048.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-004755.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-011135.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-011255.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-011514.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-011534.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-011606.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-012146.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-012621.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-231658.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-231954.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-232100.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-232204.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-232404.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-232810.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-233239.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-233254.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-233318.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-233401.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-233645.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-233723.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-234127.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-234245.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-234416.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-234511.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-234643.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-235051.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-000439.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-000915.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-001251.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-002349.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-003239.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-004244.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-233750.png Ice_screenshot_20181230-000643.png Ice_screenshot_20181230-000831.png Ice_screenshot_20181230-000856.png Ice_screenshot_20181230-001206.png Ice_screenshot_20181230-235521.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-000101.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-000806.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-001426.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-001807.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-001842.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-002128.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-002330.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-002539.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-002805.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-003509.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-003857.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-004410.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-004521.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-004648.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-010242.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-010457.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-010515.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-010611.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-010706.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-010841.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-010920.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-010946.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-011036.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-011108.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-011239.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-011421.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-011529.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-011820.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-012043.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-012147.png Balto 2: Wolf Quest Ice_screenshot_20181222-181346.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-182728.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-183022.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-183629.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-183917.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-184029.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-192305.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-192328.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-192415.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-192559.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-192729.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-192700.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-192742.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-192954.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-193230.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-193240.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-193456.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-193630.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-193930.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-194101.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-195022.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-195114.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-195533.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-195928.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-225500.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-231414.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-231735.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-232704.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-232949.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-233357.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-233748.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-234537.png Ice_screenshot_20181223-000316.png Ice_screenshot_20181223-000635.png Ice_screenshot_20181223-001522.png Ice_screenshot_20181223-002802.png Ice_screenshot_20181223-003506.png Ice_screenshot_20181223-003748.png Ice_screenshot_20181223-003848.png Ice_screenshot_20181224-000416.png Ice_screenshot_20181224-001854.png Ice_screenshot_20181224-002235.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-124528.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-124612.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-125600.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-125720.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-125904.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-131259.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-131403.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-131650.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-131859.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-132131.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-132248.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-132342.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-133903.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-134349.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-134457.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-134506.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-134748.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-134943.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-135311.png Balto 3: Wings of Change Ice_screenshot_20181231-143514.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-143721.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-145503.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-145615.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-145733.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-221800.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-222311.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-222642.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-134822.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-161506.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-161957.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-162803.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-163250.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-163509.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-163708.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-164450.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-165017.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-165702.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-165830.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-170112.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-170951.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-172447.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-175113.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-181409.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-220855.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-221628.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-222753.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-224617.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-224703.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-004217.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-004602.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-005317.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-113726.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-120346.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-123414.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-124446.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-130017.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-130439.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-130542.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-130630.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-131631.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-131906.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-132458.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-132806.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-133021.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-134115.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-134311.png Trivia Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Wolf Quest Characters Category:Wings of Change Characters Category:Steele's Team Category:Mail Team